Choas in Digital Grymoire Part 2
Tentomon appeared on the screen Tentomon: Do you have a moment? Lamnimon: Yeah, what is it? Tentomon: We've located the king of Bahamut and his Lieutenants. Flamon: Really!? Tentomon: Really. Lamnimon: Where are they?￼ Tentomon: The end of the Chain. Dogmon: The what? Tentomon: You already know the town's under Federation control are anchored to chains that extend into the sky. Anteatermon: What!? Don't tell me! Tentomon: On, I'm telling you. We know now that all those anchors were fired from the same exact location. And that spot must be Bahamut's seat of power. Flitmon: So you're saying their castle--- it just floats there? Tentomon: Apparently. If Balamb Garden can do it, then why not the Federation? Tama: Great! Then we can just sail the-up ￼there in our airship! Tentomon: Not quite. Here's the problem. Their Castle sits at a much higher attitude. The Airship simply isn't build to travel that high. Reflectmon: Aw, Come on. Then what do we do!? Tentomon: First, you should visit a cathedral. Tromon: A Cathedral? Tentomon: Yes. At the heart of every town that's a part of the federation, you're certain to find one.￼ They're sanctuaries that only admit people chosen as Architects. And they're much more than that. You need to see it. Once you have, then I'll explain how to get to the castle. Strabimon: A Cathedral, huh? Ladybugmon: Where are we supposed to find that? Pengimon: Remember that strange town we visited--- the one where you said something felt kind of "off"? Talpimon: Yeah, the one where you told us should keep a low profile, right? KoRaimon: I bet that was a cathedral in the middle of town. Tama: We've seen lots of towns like the-since. We shouldn't have to go the-far to find one. They made it here and see all the Cogna Ottermon: Wh...what happened here?￼ Tama: Once the Cogna invade a town and take the-control, it looks like then town becomes the-corrupted. Geopardmon: There's Mirages here. Be Careful. They went the Cathedral Dogmon: So, the building in the center of town is the cathe.... The cathe... Co-Theartrhythm? Tama: Hweh? Did you want to the-listen to some music or something? Flamingomon: It's "Cathedral." Just keep an eye out for Mirages, okay? They made it here to the Cathedral and see the soul in their Hybrid Form Agunimon: Wh... What is all this stuff? Kumamon remember something Flashback has started Brandelis: Tell me, Marksmon, what of the soul crystal? How much of the populace have we harvested? Dark Marksmon: If I had to offer up a guess, then just about four souls in every ten. Flashback has ended Kumamon: No way. The architects... were they... Falcomon: All this is the True face of the Federation. Grumblemon: I already knew that I didn't like them, but this just turns my stomach. Falcomon: The Architects are making the world better. It's true-- if you're the federation. That's exactly what they do. The Architects can live the remainder of their lives in peace, and never want for food. Yes, the moment their souls turn to crystal, and ascend to Bahamut's castle, their wish becomes reality, since the crystals don't fight or eat. As for work, all they are required to do is become energy. And so they get their life of leisure as well. Dogmon's: So what, everyone should be happy? That's insane! Tama: Dogmon is the-right! This is--- this is completely the-messed ￼up! Goatmon: Falcomon, did you know about it? Falcomon: I did, in fact, I was put in a cathedral. Anteatermon: Huh? Falcomon: At first, I believed what they said, and becomes an Architect. I was admitted to a cathedral... And I nearly had my soul crystallized. But by sheer coincidence, an accident halted the system, and I managed to escape. Later, Shirna took me in, battered, broken soul and all. They helped me. Tentomon: When we learned the truth, we knew we had to act, and that's how the anti-federation resistance got started. Still, until the world fell into chaos, this--- breaking into a cathedral--- was out of the question. But now we know. These are the entrances to our enemy's castle. Dogmon: Really? Kazemon: You mean... The chains. They're the way. They deliver all of the crystal. Falcomon: Correct. Once the Architect souls have been crystallized, the chains conduct them all the way up to the castle. Tama: But, but, how are we the-supposed ￼to take the chain all the way to the top? Tentomon: Wells if you're Digimon... it sounds like you have to be a Hybrid to use the chain. Lobomon: What? Falcomon: Duskmon explained how it works. You see, he took the Chainroad ￼when he went to the Castle. Loweemon: He's up there? Tentomon: He said the road was designed for the Bahamutian Army. You need to be both a Hybrid and a Rookie user in order to traverse it.￼ So... Arbormon: Yes, it's gotta be us... Beetlemon: What? Mercurymon: Guys, come on. If we're the only ones who can go, then there's no room for debate here. Agunimon: Yeah, we know. Dogmon: Okay! Let's kick some Baha-butt, and give this world a saving it won't forget! Grumblemon: After all, if we really did cause all of this mess... It's about time that we settled up. They have been teleported to the Chainroad Kazemon: Tama, do you know anything about 17 Heralds? Tama: Nothing the-firsthand. The Exnine Knights are the-like an army. They have the-lots of members, so it's no the-wonder I haven't met the 17 here in Digital Grymoire. Dogmon: There's more of them!? No way! Tama: Not only that, the ones with names and the-numbers are the cruelest and most dangerous of all. Each of responsible for the-destroying many of Enna Kros's the-worlds. Flamingomon: Didn't the Champions rise up to stop them? Tama: Of course they the-tried. Without the Champions, the whole googolplex of worlds would have the-fallen.￼ Kumamon: But wait. Don't all seventeen of the Heralds have names? Tama: They sure the-do. We've the-heard them call each other by those names. I've never the-seen ￼seventeen of them in one place before. Lobomon: Well, don't worry. We have the Champions and a whole host of Mirages to help us protect Digital Grymoire. Mercurymon: Alright! So, come on! Let's get this done! They made it here Agunimon: This is it. Lobomon: The Final Stronghold. Tama: Castle Exnine.￼ Arbormon: This silence is giving me the Heebie-Jeebies. Tama: I'll the-say. Way the-too creepy. They made it here in Castle Exnine Beetlemon: Look at this. It's just... Ranamon: Beyond description. Loweemon: It's too strong to belong in this world. Lobomon: Sometimes I think you are too.. But, yeah... They went ahead Tama: Remember, we're probably inside the-one ￼of the Heralds' Thresholds, if not all seventeen. Dogmon: Fresh what? Lobomon: Don't ever pretendyou forgot what that is. So, we're already inside the danger zone? Tama: I think the-so. They're probably enough to recreate bits and the-pieces of their own worlds Inside the thresholds. Just the-like this. Grumblemon: Wait, but that means that if we go kaput... Tama: I might not be the-able to rewind you to safety. You have to be very the-careful. Lobomon: Thresholds are more than just barriers, aren't they? Tama: Technically, they're more like a powerful force field, inside of which the world's rules can be the-bent ￼and great tests performed. Kazemon: So, whenever we step through a Thresholds, we're stepping inside someone else's private world? Tama: That's the-right. I know it wouldn't take the-long for you to understand. But for someone to the-create a world this psychical, this real inside their Thresholds, they would have to expend a tremendous the-amount of energy. Not just anyone can the-do it. Lobomon: At the Soul Crystal being sent here... Anteatermon: Right, it's, uh, probably doing the, um.. Goatmon: It's okay, Anteatermon. You don't have to contribute. Well, whatever form a Thresholds takes, we know how they work in general so, at lesst we'll be ready. Tama: That's the-right. And you may not have the-noticed, but all of you have Thresholds too. Ranamon: Huh, really? Anteatermon: Wha---but---I--the---PSHHHHH...... Tama: Hweh?￼ I think Anteatermon's hesd is the-starting to smoke. Ladybugmon: All this info must have finally blown his mind. Kumamon: Why are there so many Mirages here? Doesn't the Federation worry about sharing a castle with them? Ottermon: Somehow I doubt it. After all, a wall knows better than to bare it's fangs at a behemoth. Tama: They don't the-stand a chance against the King of Bahamut. There's just the-something about him that feels fundamentally the-different than the other 16 Heralds. Kazemon: Come on, let's go. Grumblemon: Okay. Ranamon: Isn't it great how there's so many Mirages and Digimon's to find here? Dogmon: Oh yeah, this place is the best. Tama: Come on, hang in there, you the-all. We're getting a little the-bit closer to them every step that we--- Ahhh! Dogmon: Huh? What's wrong? Tama: N-nothing... Something just the-gave me a start. That's all that it was. Please... The-promise me... You'll be the-careful... (Panting) Loweemon: Tama? What's wrong? Are you okay? Tama: Their Thresholds is just way too the-strong... Like they're invalidating... My the-existance... They must... Really the-hate me... Lobomon: We can't bear to see you in pain. Please, go back. Tama: Huh? But I can't go the-back--- The Seventeen of us are a Team! Enna Kros told me to... The-look after you... Kumamon: Well, you'll be here in Spirits, and that's what counts. We'll call you if we get into trouble. Kazemon: Please? For us, okay? Tama: Ohhhh.. all the-right. But stay on the-guards. You still... Have no idea who you're... The dealing with... Agunimon: Hey, we can handle them. I mean, come on. We've held our own against almost everything we've faced. Loweemon: Right, and don't forget, they got us! We'll be fine. Tama: All right, if you're the-with them. Mercurymon: What? We're no good on our own? Tama: That goes without the-saying. Grumblemon: Aw man! Tama: Okay. Well, if you're sure. I guess I'll head the-back. See you soon, all the-right? Beetlemon: Yup, you know it. Kumamon: Bye! She disappeared Kazemon: So! The final leg. Guys, are you ready? Dogmon: Yeah. Let's thrash those Heralds, so we can finally go back to the Digital World. All: Right! They went off￼ Kazemon: Please? For us, okay?